Papercut
by xxpoisonivyxx
Summary: Because what else can you do when the person you love doesn't exist in this world, but try and save him? Written because the authoress was captured by a singel scene in her minds eye. YYY Inspired by the song 'Papercut' by Linkin Park


PI: Yup, you saw right. Another offering from me! I know what you're thinking, "Damn, doesn't this girl _ever_ give up?"

^-^ Well, the answer is no! 

Another fic from me, this time with Yuugi/Yami shounen ai/yaoi goodness! Yum!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh, or Linkin Park, even though they are my most favorite band in the whole wide world!

Note: This story is based on the anime, where Yami Yuugi has no real form, and same with Yami no Bakura.

Papercut By: Poison Ivy 
    
    Yuugi stifled a yawn as he flipped through the musty pages of the tome.

//Hikari, are you sure about this?// a voice asked in his mind, its tone concerned.

Yuugi forced a smile. /Of course I am, Yami. It's the only way./

Ghostly arms encircled him, and transparent lips pressed against his cheek.

//But you are tired, aibou// Yami Yuugi argued, pressing ethereal kisses down Yuugi's throat. //Perhaps you should rest. A few more hours won't matter. //

Yuugi sighed wearily. /I suppose you're right. But no matter how long it takes, I will find that spell. And you and I will be truly together. /

//I know, Yuugi. Aishiteru. But now, come to bed. //

The boy with the tri-colored hair smiled at his ghostly koi, and rested his head where Yami Yuugi's shoulder would be. /Will I meet you in my dreams? /

His yami smiled. //Of course. Now come. //

Yuugi went to sleep with a smile on his face.

*

//You _bastard_! //

Ryou bakura flinched. There could only be one reason why his yami was pissed. He had done something wrong. Again. 

He raised his eye's up to meet his reflection's, and saw fury burning in them, for all that Yami no Bakura didn't exist in this realm.

//You burned dinner. // His yami's were dark and accusing, and full of hate. Ryou didn't know that so much hate could exist in a person. 

"Yami I'm-" he stopped trying to explain when he saw a ghostly fist swinging at his cheek. Ryou clenched his eyes shut, even though he knew that the fist wouldn't connect.

When he opened them again, his yami seemed madder than ever. 

//You baka. // His yami growled, slowly recurling his fists, //Can't you do _anything_ right? Don't you know that I have to taste the same crap that you do? When you burn dinner, I have to eat it too. //

__

He's angry because he can't hit me. Ryou realized, dropping his eyes to the floor. _He wants to have something to vent his anger out on, but he can't. that's why he's mad. He doesn't want to admit that he's dead, that he has to rely on me._
    
    //Do I make myself _clear_? // Ryou glanced up at Yami no Bakura, then quickly dropped his eyes down again.

__

I understand his pain, and I'll bear it for his sake, but why…why must he take it out on me?
    
    "I understand." He whispered. Ryou could sense his yami frowning. 

//Then why are still standing there, baka? Throw it away and start a new one. And hurry up. I'm hungry. //

__

I'm hungry too… /Hai. /

//Hai what? //

/Hai…master/

And then Yami no Bakura was gone, and Ryou was left alone as he slowly scraped the burned mess off of the pot and into the trash. _I'll always be alone._
    
    Ryou cried himself to sleep, as he had ever since he had gotten the Ring. 

*

"It has to be in here somewhere." Yuugi muttered around a mouthful of chocolate. His homework lay forgotten as he once again scanned the book.

His yami watched him from his perch on the window ledge. He hated not being able to help his aibou with the search, but that was the price you paid for not really existing. 

Yuugi flipped another page. His eyes lit up triumphantly, and Yami Yuugi rose from his seat to take a look.

"I think I found it yami!" he exclaimed, gesturing at the moldy tome.

Yami Yuugi had taught Yuugi all he knew about hieroglyphics, and when Yuugi had found the book on Ancient Egyptian magic, he had jumped at the chance to practice his new language some more.

Yuugi's dark spirit read over his light's shoulder. 

//It says here that this is a spell to give spirits trapped in items real bodies. Yup, I think this is it Yuugi. You did it! //

He captured his light's lips in a congratulatory kiss.

*

//Weakling. Baka. //

Ryou tried desperately to ignore his yami's voice, but nonetheless, it hurt him deeply. 

He put down his pencil. _It's no use doing your math homework when someone is busy degrading you._
    
    //Look at me! // Ryou reluctantly raised his eyes to that of the ghostly Yami no Bakura's. 

Bakura's hands curled into fists. //Why am I stuck with such a weakling? What have I done to deserve this? //

"Yami…" Ryou whispered, not sure what to say. They were in the kitchen, where Ryou sat at the table, trying to finish his homework.

//Don't _call_ me that!// Bakura took a swing at Ryou's face. This time the hikari watched it come, only closing his eyes when the fist would have hit him. _I don't feel pain…so why does it hurt me…?_

//I am _not_ your yami! I _can't_ be your yami! How can a weakling like you have someone like me for a yami?//

"I'm sorry…master." Ryou whispered, realizing that he had done something wrong again. _I wish I weren't so weak…then I could teach you a lesson…_

*

Yuugi started chanting the spell from the middle of the makeshift pentagram that he had drawn on the floor. Yami Yuugi watched from the bed. 

"So mote it be." Yuugi finished, and looked expectantly at his Yami. Nothing had changed. Yuugi sighed in disappointment. Then, his puzzle and his yami started to glow red.

*

Ryou was standing up now, studying his feet. His yami hadn't stopped yelling at him for the last ten minutes. 

Yami no Bakura took a step forward, the stopped, when suddenly both he and the Ring started to glow with a blue light. _Oh no, _Ryou thought, backing up a stem and staring at his Millennium item in shock. _What's happening now?_
    
    *

//Yuugi, I just want you to know// Yami Yuugi called to him as the glowing grew brighter, //No matter what happens, I will always love you. //

/ I know yami. / Yuugi replied, crossing his fingers for luck, /Aishiteru. /

His yami smiled at him until the glowing hid him from sight.

*

//You little brat! What did you do to me? // Yami no Bakura's face contorted with fury as he tried to take a step forward. But he was paralyzed.

"I didn't know yami!" Ryou cried, not sure what to do. In the excitement, he had forgotten that he wasn't supposed to call his yami by that name. "I didn't do anything!"

The blue glow grew so bright that Yami no Bakura disappeared before he could answer. 

*

The light lessened, and then disappeared from Yami Yuugi's form. 

"Yuugi?" a voice whispered. A deep voice.

"Yami!" Yuugi shrieked, running out of the pentagram and into his other half's arms. Yami caught him with a laugh, and began kissing him eagerly. Yuugi returned them gleefully. 

Yet in their haste they neglected to read the fine print. The fine print that informed them that the spell applied to _all_ spirits within a mile…

*

The glow disappeared, and a figure stepped forward. A figure that was no longer transparent. 

"No…" Ryou breathed, backing up until he ran into the kitchen counter.

Yam no Bakura threw back his head and laughed. 

"Oh yes!" he stepped forward menacingly, his eyes lighting up with a dark glee.

"Now…" he drawled, grabbing a knife from a nearby counter. "Now we're going to have some _real_ fun." The gap between Ryou and his yami was decreasing. There was nowhere for the light to run. 

Yami no Bakura licked his lips in anticipation. "Didn't I tell you not to call me yami?"

*

Like a face that I hold inside
    
    A face that awakes when I close my eyes

A face that watches every time I lie

A face that lasts every time I fall.

-'Papercut'

Linkin Park

~Owari~

PI: o.O I'm so sorry Ryou! *sob* Please review this story!! I live for your reviews!! I really do!! Oh, and Malik and Marik aren't mentioned in this fic because I'm going on the fact that Marik isn't _really_ Malik's yami.


End file.
